Starting Average
Starting Average''' '''is the pilot episode of Dramatically Average. It was filmed during July of 2014. It premiered on November 14, 2014. The episode got 4.4 million views. The writers of the episode are Tatertat, NYCgleek, Jessie1010 & Silly1!. Overview Broadway child star Brian S. Fosterman had it all, until he was assumed of hurting one of his castmates and basically became blacklisted. When he is forced to go back to public school, he realizes that his fame nor his personality is going to help him survive this new enviroment. Help comes when he meets longtime best friends, Michael & Jessica, and they save him from the school's pop squad. But can they get him to change a little to fit in or will they go too far & try to change who he is? Full Summary The episode begins with an opening performance of Popular Song by one of Broadway's rising stars, Brian S. Fosterman. After his peformance, a huge x goes across the screen. This is revealed to be a news report on his career and eventually leaves up to the story of his career ending incident and getting fired from his current production. As Brian slumps in bed, his parents and manager come into the room and explain the state of the rumor. His career at this point is seen as over and they believe it is best that he returns to public school again. Brian doesn't seem to like the idea very much and yells a very dramatic no to the ceiling. Jessica and Melissa (Michael's older sister) come into Michael's room to see him fast asleep. Seeing they have only 15 minutes till their train for school takes off. After screaming, Michael Then we bring it to Jessica & Melissa (Michael's older sister) walking into Michael's room to wake him up. Michael springs up and is like, "Is it Christmas?" And Jessica would explain to him that Christmas was two weeks ago and that they are going back to school today. After that, they get him out of bed and force him to get ready so that they could catch the subway to school. We fast forward to when Brian arrives at the school in a little bit too dramatic clothing, maybe like a little clip montage of everything on his first day going wrong speeding up the day to mid-lunch. When he is trying to get a seat at lunch. He tries to sit with the pop squad (which is what they call the popular kids there) and they rudely turn him down, but he doesnt take the hint... That's when Michael and Jessica come in, they are in the lunch line when they see Julia (the head of the pop squad) messing with him. Jess (who is annoyed by her) decides to put a stop to it. They head over there and save Brian from even more humilation.They pull him out into the hallway, Brian claims he doesnt need help and runs back into the cafeteria to come out a minute later with spitballs on his head. He admits defeat and explains to them the situation that he is in. Cast Main *Stephen Johnson as Brian S. Fosterman *Nicole Martin as Jessica Linderson *Jesse Raynes as Michael Dilard Recurring *Jasmine Byran as Melissa Dilard *Mirabelle Styx as Julia *Alexis Thompson as Cathy Guest *TBA as Ms. Fosterman *TBA as Mr. Fosterman Songs Featured *Popular Song (Broadway Version) performed by Stephen Johnson Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes